


Our story thus far

by estranged_and_wayward



Series: throbb xmas 2019 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Idiots in Love, M/M, Memories, Pixar's Up, Scrapbooks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like serious fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: Robb is always the king of Christmas presents, but this year Theon might have him beat
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: throbb xmas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: A Very Throbb Christmas





	Our story thus far

**Author's Note:**

> throbbmas day 7! last one. prompt: gift-giving. prepare yourselves for the fluff

Robb woke to find the bed empty. That was odd. Theon wasn't a morning person, he actually preferred to stay in bed as long as possible. The fact that it was Christmas day only added more of a reason to be confused. For the last two years, he'd literally had to pull his boyfriend out of bed in order to get him up. Whatever, maybe he was in the bathroom or something so Robb laid his head back down and closed his eyes. But after almost ten minutes Theon still wasn't back. It was hardly seven in the morning where could he be? 

Leaving the warmth if the sheets, Robb wandered down the hallways to find the bathroom empty. He blinked at his reflection in the mirror. The flat was silent. "Theon?" He called. No answer. He stumbled to the kitchen, hoping to find Theon their brewing coffee or possibly naked on the counter waiting for him like a good boyfriend. But it too was empty. There was nothing on the table except for the Santa hat he’d left there last night. 

“Theon?” he called again. Still no answer. Where could he be? Robb began running through all the possible scenarios in his head. He was running out for a pack of cigarettes, no, it was way too early for that he was dead, he was having an affair, he was at the gym, theon didn’t go to the gym, he’d gone out to get Robb a last-minute gift because he’d totally forgotten. That seemed the most likely, Theon was always forgetting things. Yeah, actually after running through the options in his head he settled on the last one. 

While he waited for Theon to come home so he could confront him, he put on a pot of coffee and started foraging for something to make for breakfast. They would be heading over to his parent’s house around noon, but they should probably eat something before then. And he wanted to give Theon his present in private. It wasn’t even that it was anything inappropriate, but he knew that Theon would have been embarrassed to open it around people. It was like whenever Robb bought him flowers or anything really, he secretly loved irises and lilies but he was too proud to admit it, especially in public. He had discovered this after seeing how hard Theon had blushed after Robb had picked him a rose while they were walking through the park. He even pressed all the flowers Robb gave to him, another thing he never would have admitted to. 

Robb chuckled to himself. Maybe he should get Theon some poinsettias. Then there was the excruciatingly slow turning of the doorknob and tiptoed footsteps. Robb leaned against the counter and crossed his arms just in time to see Theon round the corner. “Hey babe,” he said casually. 

Theon jumped, caught red-handed. “Robb!” he hid his hands behind his back “Hi” a nervous smile spread across his face “What are you doing up?” 

Robb grabbed the handle of the coffee pot “I should ask you the same question.” he pulled down two coffee mugs from the cabinet. 

“I had to run to the store.” Theon was a terrible lier. 

“At seven in the morning?” he sipped at his coffee before deciding that it needed creamer. 

“It’s a busy day, figured I should get it early.” 

“What did you run out for?” 

“Cigarettes” he blurted out a little too quickly. There was a bark from outside, probably the neighbor’s dog and Theon nearly drowned himself in his coffee. “Hey do you wanna exchange gifts?” he asked so quickly it was difficult to understand. 

Robb blinked “Sure” he placed his half-empty mug down on the table. “I’ll go first,” he said. He usually went first. 

Theon forced a nervous nod and smile. “Okay” he said.

Robb gave him an odd look before heading into the living room and retrieving Theon’s present from beneath their Charlie Brown Christmas tree. He handed off the box and Theon held it near his ear and shook it lightly. Robb rolled his eye “Oh just open it” 

Theon smirked and sat down in front of him on the coffee table “It’s a habit” he defended. Shaking it wouldn’t help anyway, though he’d known Theon long enough to know he never received a present without shaking it first. It was just another of his Theonisms that Robb had come to love. 

He wasted no time tearing away the paper, finding a rather wide brown leather-bound book. He tilted his head, a confused look on his face until he turned it over. A smile spread across his face “My Adventure Book? Is this like that movie Up?” he asked. 

“Well given that’s the only movie to ever make you cry, yes” Robb replied, “You should look inside.” 

Theon snorted “Oh you didn’t” he gasped, opening the book to see two photographs on the inside front cover. One was an old polaroid, taken by Robb’s mother on their last day of kindergarten. They were dressed in their school uniforms and sitting on the stark’s front porch drinking from juice boxes. The other a selfie from two months ago. Theon was leaned up against a tree with Robb’s lips on his cheek. 

“I looked through four boxes of photographs to find that picture,” Robb said, pointing to the polaroid. 

“And you took this one from my Instagram?” Theon asked, pointing to the selfie. 

“Yes I did” 

Theon turned the page and was confronted with photographs of their first Halloween as well as the wrapper from a tootsie roll and the silver tab from a soda can. “Holy shit you kept those!” he gasped. Robb could only nod as Theon went through every page. He was confronted with everything from school photos to drunken snapchats, the ladder of which there was an entire page dedicated to. There were photos of their trip to the beach over the summer and of them hiking through the woods. There were old letters and secret notes they’d passed to one another in class, some of which were so faded they could hardly be read. There were photos of Robb’s childhood dog Greywind attacking Theon as a puppy and even a few that had been taken by Theon’s own mother. By the time he got through all the filled pages, they were both nearly in tears. 

“It’s not finished yet,” Robb told him, “I thought we could fill the rest of it out together.” 

Theon reached out and cupped his face “Robb, there is no one in the world I would rather fill that book up with” Robb could nearly feel tears welling in his eyes as Theon pulled him into the most passionate kiss. He placed the book beside him on the coffee table and pulled himself into Robb’s lap, straddling him. 

When they finally pulled apart, both of them were grinning from ear to ear. “Do you want you’re present now?” he asked, keeping his hands lifting up Robb’s face so he had nowhere else to look. Not that he would have wanted to look anywhere except at Theon. 

“I would,” he said and Theon kissed him once more before standing up. 

“I’ve just got to grab it, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“Okay?” Robb said, confused as Theon walked out the front door. Robb was half tempted to press his ear against the door to find out what his boyfriend was up to but instead decided to look over the page the book had been left open to. It consisted mostly of souvenirs acquired from their impromptu midnight trip to Birmingham a few months ago. The label from a beer bottle, the train tickets, a napkin from the fist pub they’d stumbled into with ‘such a dick’ written on it in crayon that they’d found and decided was the greatest discovery ever made in the history of the universe. There was also a photograph of their clasped hands on the train platform and another of Theon asleep on his shoulder on a park bench. 

He heard the door crack open “Alright, Robb I’m gonna need you to close your eyes.” he called from the doorway. 

“Why?” he couldn’t help but ask. 

“Just do it, I don’t wanna spoil the surprise,” Theon called back. What on earth was he planning? 

Robb heard something being placed on the coffee table in front of him. “Can I open my eyes now?” he said, growing childishly impatient. 

“One sec” he heard Theon shuffling around for a moment “Alright, you can open your eyes now,” he said.

When he opened his eye Robb saw a large cardboard box with holes on the table. He blinked and looked up at Theon, who was filming him using his cell phone. 

“Go ahead, open it,” Theon told him, unable to contain his smile. 

Robb slowly pulled the lid off the box and gasped once he saw what was inside. “Oh my god!” he threw his hands over his mouth. The tiny husky opened its golden eyes and looked up at him “Theon you didn’t!” he shouted.

Theon beamed with pride “I did” he chimed. 

Robb reached into the box and picked up the puppy, nearly crying as held it to his chest. It let out a little bark and he had to clap a hand over his mouth again to keep from shrieking. 

“He’s only about five weeks old,” Theon said 

“He’s perfect!” Robb coded, already fully in love. “Look at him!” he cried as the puppy began to doze off against his chest. 

“I thought it was about time you had a dog again,” Theon said.

“Thank you so much! I love him” Robb exclaimed, nuzzling the little grey furball. 

“What are you going to name him?” 

“Oh I don’t know yet,” Robb said, his cheeks almost hurt from smiling so hard “I’ll have to get to know him first.” 

Theon laughed but nodded “Agreed” 

Robb placed his new best friend down on the couch, giving him a little scratch behind the ear. He bounded across the room and tackled Theon in a hug, the phone clattering onto the carpet as Robb peppered his face with kisses. 

They eventually found themselves on the floor, a huge smile on Theon’s face. “I think you win this year,” Robb told him.

Theon just chuckled “I still want to fill up the rest of that adventure book.” he said.

“Don’t worry” Robb assured him “I’m sure that we will” 


End file.
